Six Years of Fifty
by BoysNBooksRBetter
Summary: My interpretation of what might have occurred during the six year D/S relationship between Christian and Elena. Starting from the beginning of their affair. Told from Christian's POV. Mature. No longer a One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know I should be working on my latest Edward/Bella fanfic but I've become wrapped up in the world of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and couldn't resist writing this short little one shot that came to be during a fit of insomnia the other night. There aren't many _Fifty_ stories on here, very few actually. I might expand this fic if there's any interest in it so please leave a review. **

**Now, back to work on my new E/B fic... I blame the writers block on being pregnant... I just don't feel like writing sexy stories while experiencing 24/7 morning sickness!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

SIX YEARS OF FIFTY

Part One

I remember her slapping me. I made some smartass comment not unlike any other typical fifteen year old boy. Before I knew it her hand was connecting to my cheek. I was stunned. I couldn't move. Before I came to my senses her index finger and thumb were grasping my chin and Mrs. Lincoln was leaning in to kiss me on the mouth. It happened so suddenly I don't think I even responded with my lips. It was my first kiss. And I was very unprepared. I hadn't thought much about kissing girls my own age knowing I couldn't tolerate the closeness necessary for such an act. Mrs. Lincoln seemed to know about my unusual condition.

She let my chin go as quickly as she'd grasped it and told me to come back tomorrow to finish the yard work. I nodded, still speechless and stunned by her inappropriate behavior. That night I didn't have the usual restless sleep and nightmares that usually accompanied my nights. Instead, I dreamt of Mrs. Lincoln, taking her beneath the weeping willow tree in her back yard. I woke the next morning sweaty and in need of clean sheets.

Later that day after school I returned to the yard work. Mrs. Lincoln came outside again and offered me some lemonade. When I replied, "Yeah, I guess," to her offer she slapped me again. Harder than the day before and this time I was prepared for it, hoping for it. Again she grabbed my chin in her hand and kissed me hard. She told me to come find her when the yard was clean.

She was in the library, leafing through an old book of poetry when I entered.

"Christian. I was thinking about how much work needs to be done around here. You could come over after school, say twice a week. You could do the yard work and other small projects and it would give us chance to play together. What do you think?"

The way she said the word play made my groin tingle, her tone thick with implication that there would be more inappropriateness in our future. I eagerly replied, "okay" and she slapped my cheek again. I was really starting to like it when she did that.

"Say yes ma'am," she corrected, her eyebrows raised in warning but there was something about the look in her eyes that told me she liked reprimanding me.

"I've heard about your troubles in school, getting into fights and that sort of thing. Do you like being hit by the boys at school, Christian?" I hadn't thought much about why I antagonized my male classmates other than I did it just to feel some kind of human contact. Delving much deeper into why I needed contact in that manner was too painful to dwell on. "Yes, ma'am," I replied to her question. I was surprised when she slapped me again. Hard. "I like doing it too," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Christian?" she asked. I didn't respond, embarrassed by my youthful inexperience. "Would you like me to continue kissing you?" she pressed.

"Yes." Another slap. "Yes ma'am," I corrected myself.

Pleased to see me learning her game she grabbed my chin again and kissed me hard. This kiss was more intense than the two previous ones and suddenly I felt her tongue slip between my lips. I was startled at first but the feel of our mouths connecting in that way made my dick stir. I loved how she was making me feel. So different than what I was used to feeling.

"I want you to touch me, Christian," she breathed wantonly. I stood there gazing at her with wide eyes as she slowly unbuttoned her silk blouse and let it fall to the floor. She wore a lacy white bra and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't understand why she was doing this with me but I didn't want it to end. "Kiss me here," she whispered tracing her index finger across her cleavage.

I was afraid that when I stepped closer she would put her hands on me in a way I couldn't bear but once again she sensed my anguish and told me with her eyes that she understood. She gracefully lifted her arms up level with her shoulders and stretched them out to the sides, grasping the large bookshelf in her hands. Doing as I was told, I gripped her hips in my hands and buried my face between her breasts. Her skin was soft and warm, and smelled faintly of expensive perfume. She moaned approvingly as I began kissing her breasts repeatedly. After a minute or so she bucked her hips against mine forcing me to take a step back.

I looked into her eyes; confused about what made her stop me and she said, "Take off your shirt, Christian. Now." I hesitated wondering what she was going to do. Her right hand swung forward from its resting place on the bookshelf and slapped my cheek hard enough to turn my head. "Don't think. Just follow my instructions. I won't touch you, boy."

I took a deep breath and reached over my shoulder with one hand to pull the t-shirt off my back. Mrs. Lincoln stared at my bare chest with lust in her eyes. She didn't react the way I expected to the scars dotting my skin which were much more prominent at that age. Instead she licked her lips like I was something delicious to eat. She abruptly turned around to face the bookshelf and grabbed a shelf high above her head with both hands.

"Unhook my bra," she ordered. I did it quickly and she lowered her arms long enough for the lacy material to drop to the floor before stretching them high above her head again. "Now step closer and touch me. I want your hands covering my tits." My breathing was accelerating and my heart pounding wildly but I managed to do what she asked. I palmed her breasts and felt her nipples pebbling beneath my touch. I'd never felt anything so amazing in my life. My eyes closed tight as I breathed in her intoxicating scent.

She instructed me in the ways to fondle her to provide the most pleasure. She made me kneed her flesh roughly, tug and twist her hardened nipples until she gasped in pain. "Flick your thumbs back and forth now, Christian. Yes, like that!" she encouraged me. Instinctively, I slide both hands down the length of her flat abdomen to the waistband of her pants and then back up to claim her tits again. I pinched her nipples between thumb and index fingers the way she showed me and twisted them while tightening my other fingers around as much of her breasts as I could in each handful. I was barely aware of the fact I was breathing heavily against the back of her neck.

"Oh, Christian, you could make me come just like this. Are you hard, boy?"

"What?" I gasped, my voice cracking.

"Do you have an erection?" she clarified, sounding slightly irritated.

I loosened my grip on her breasts in my moment of shock and was embarrassed as I replied honestly. "Yes."

"Step closer and let me feel it against my backside. Do it," she ordered.

Still holding her breasts in both hands and her eyes focused on the bookshelf, I found the courage to comply. I was surprised to feel a surge of pride as I pressed my hardened length against her body. She moaned loudly at our intimate contact and pushed her ass back to meet my hips. My breath hitched at the feel of her pressing herself into my now aching cock and my grip on her tits tightened. Mrs. Lincoln moaned in pain as my fingernails dug into the flesh of her breasts and I was caught completely off guard when she begged me for more.

"Nipples! Harder!" she cried. I didn't understand what was happening to her but I did as she asked; twisting her nipples as hard as I could. Her body convulsed over and over in a way that frightened me. It wasn't until much later did I realize she was experiencing an orgasm. Her breathing slowed and she dropped her head down to her chest.

"Drop your hands now, Christian," she said quietly. She reached for a robe hanging on a coat rack a few feet away and pulled it on before turning to face me. "I want to hit you again, Christian. Would you let me hit your ass for saying 'what' to me and not calling me ma'am?"

"You want to spank me?" I asked horrified. The last time I'd been spanked was... I didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, very much," she responded and for some reason I found myself wanting it too.

"I don't know ma'am," I hedged, for the first time wondering if she'd planned all this out.

"If you agree, Christian, I'll let you see my tits. Would you like that?" she bargained.

"Yes, ma'am," I said immediately. It had been erotic but incredibly frustrating to have touched her moments ago but not been allowed to see. And I really wanted to see her breasts.

"So we have an agreement?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled and softly said, "Turn around and lean over the desk, Christian. Tell me you want me to hit you."

I obediently leaned over the mahogany desk in the center of the room. "I want you to hit me, ma'am." And I did want it.

She pulled a wooden paddle from the desk drawer and showed it to me briefly before moving to stand behind me. She rubbed my ass with the paddle slowly in a circular motion increasing the intensity and anticipation I was feeling. Without warning she whacked my ass with the paddle. I grunted from the pain and she told me to keep quiet. Even clothed, it stung. And it felt so good. I still remember the sting of that first time and how right then I knew this was something I needed. After that first blow Mrs. Lincoln unexpectedly cupped her hand firmly over my erection. I winced from the contact but the sensation was too good to pull away. In between each blow of the paddle she would caress my cock in her hand. I felt the tension building steadily in my groin. After the fourth whack to my behind her thumb grazed over the tip of my erection and I knew I was going to lose my battle of staying silent. She tightened her grip and pumped my cock through my jeans as the fifth and final blow landed on my backside. My forehead slammed against the desk and I cried out from the gratification of my release.

I couldn't move; dazed and disturbed by what had just taken place. She removed her hand and I heard the paddle drop to the floor. Very cautiously I righted myself. Her eyes were blazing with an emotion unrecognizable to me.

"Untie my robe, Christian," she said seductively. I did and a sliver of skin from her neck down to her belly was exposed. "Pull the robe apart so you can see me, Christian," she said sternly. I did it slowly, my heart pounding out of my chest again. She pulled her arms behind her back, to settle my nerves I think, and watched me gawking at her. I just stared, mesmerized by her perfect tits. She seemed to find it amusing. After I don't know how long, she finally said, "Touch them, boy. Feel me."

She moaned loudly when I did and threw her head back. Then, suddenly her hand came forward and she grasped my chin roughly. She kissed me furiously, careful not to let our naked chests touch. She pulled away leaving me breathless and wanting. She closed her robe and said it was time for me to leave. Briefly I wondered what I'd done to upset her but then she explained that her husband would be home soon. She warned me not to tell anyone about what happened between us. She said if I kept quiet then we could see each other again.

"You can come over twice a week after school, do a little yard work or other chores around the house... and then we'll have time to play together. I have so much I want to show you, Christian. I have so many plans to pleasure your body." I remember nodding, unable to speak. She told me again it was time to leave and handed me my t-shirt. I put it on and then left her alone in the library.

I open my eyes and turn my head to read the expression on the doctor's face. Flynn's eyes are wide with shock. I thought shrinks were supposed to have heard everything? Dr. Flynn does look young, maybe a few years older than me, but surely my admissions aren't completely outside his realm of experience. If so, I might end up seeking a third opinion. Who am I kidding? I've lost count of how many professional opinions I've sought.

Dr. Flynn sits up straight in his chair and makes a few notes in his book. I don't like that he has a file with my name on it, filled with personal information about my life, but the irony of that is not lost on me. I have a detailed file at Escala for every woman I've ever fucked.

Flynn clears his throat. "Why is it, do you think, that you so easily embraced Mrs. Lincoln's desire to physically assault you? And moreover found sexual pleasure from it?"

I look at the clock and then at the good doctor and casually say, "Time's up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've thought of some more ideas so I'm going to continue. :-) **

* * *

Six Years of Fifty

Part Two

It was a Tuesday afternoon when I next went to the Lincoln's home. I'd had another bad day at school and was really looking forward to whatever was in store for me there. I let myself in through the front door and called to her. When there was no response I made my way into the kitchen where I found a note telling me to find her on the second floor. I took the stairs two at a time; peering into each empty room until I found her. Mrs. Lincoln was in one of the spare bedrooms waiting for me.

As I entered that room, in the house she shared with her husband, Mrs. Lincoln was smiling; happy to see me. I crossed the open space to where she lounged on the bed and stood before her. The wicked smile on her face turned down into a scowl and she moved to stand in front of me.

"What happened to your face?" she asked alarmed.

I touched my swollen lip and remembered the arrogant sophomore I brawled with at lunchtime that day. He never stood a chance against me.

"Has Grace seen this yet?" she pressed gesturing to my ruffed up face.

"No, Ma'am. But I'm sure she's been contacted by the school by now," I replied trying to hide my smirk.

"Didn't I explain myself clearly last week, Christian? No more fighting. All of your pain and all of your pleasure belong to me now," she said coldly. It was obvious she was displeased with me. I secretly hoped it would mean another spanking.

Never doing what I expected, Mrs. Lincoln took my chin firmly in her hand and kissed me passionately. I rammed my tongue between her lips and she moaned appreciatively. She seemed to have missed it as much as I had the five days we'd been apart. My hand rose on its own accord to cup the back of her head and she slapped it away.

"Watch yourself, boy. I'm running this show. Don't you forget that," she warned.

I stood ramrod straight, waiting for her to say or do something else. After a moment or two she slapped me hard across the face. "You like fighting so much?" she antagonized. "Fight me then. Come on. Slap me."

I hesitated and she took the opportunity to connect her palm to my face again. She slapped me repeatedly on the same cheek until I reached my hand up to stop her.

"There you go! Make me stop. Try to restrain me," she instructed.

I ducked and dodged her attempts to hit me as her assault continued. I was becoming angry and aroused at the same time, excited by the game. I gasped when she reached for the waistband of my jeans and popped the button open. In an instant I made the decision to reciprocate and tore open her blouse; scattering a number of buttons to the floor and revealing a black satin bustier. Her eyes lit up in amusement and she shrugged off the remains of her top. Reaching for my jeans again, I let her unzip them and push the material down my legs. I'd been hoping for this; an escalation of our Thursday afternoon tryst. I wanted to fuck her badly. Only, I didn't know how to do that without her touching me.

Her slapping continued as I resisted the urge to fight back until we fell backwards together onto the bed. Mrs. Lincoln quickly straddled my thighs pulling her hands away from where they'd landed on my forearms. I held my hands up protectively, afraid of what she might do next.

"I want you to submit to me, Christian. Do you know what that means?" she asked softly.

I shook my head, breathing too hard to speak.

"It means I want you to surrender yourself to me. Follow my rules and instructions without question. Do it because you trust me to know what you need and how to provide you pleasure."

She glanced down at my erection, straining against the cotton boxers.

"You trust that I can find a way to show you great pleasure, don't you?" she asked, for the first time sounding slightly vulnerable. I nod emphatically because as of that moment her hands hadn't touched me in any way that didn't leave scorching arousal in their wake. I trusted her, and I didn't trust people easily.

Her fingers suddenly grasped my erection and I cried out in pleasure from the intense sensations. She pumped my length a few times before releasing it through the opening in my boxers. My eyes screwed tightly shut and I threw my arm over my face. I didn't want to see what she would do to me next. Her hand gently caressed my cock and I moaned involuntarily. I couldn't think; not about anything except how good it felt to have her hand on me there. She settled herself on her knees in between my thighs. I felt her hand try and pull my arm away from where it lay across my closed eyes. I resisted, afraid to face the reality of what we were doing.

"Give me your hands, Christian. Don't think, submit to my will!" she scolded me.

Mrs. Lincoln pulled both my arms down and tightened her hands around my wrists pinning my arms at my sides.

"Open your eyes and watch me or I'll punish you," she threatened. Slowly, I conceded and opened my eyes; one and then the other. I was just in time to see her lips wrap around the tip of my cock. Her tongue swirled around, coating me in warm saliva, and I convulsed. "Hold still," she warned.

I could have probably freed my arms from her grasp with little effort but I suddenly wanted her holding me down. I was paralyzed by these new sensations. She owned me, and I surrendered myself to her just as she'd asked me to do. She worked me over with her mouth and I reveled in the intense pleasure I never knew existed until that day. I attempted to shut my eyes twice more to concentrate on how she was making my body react but both times she stopped to order me to open them again.

"Watch me fuck you with my mouth, boy," she hissed; her eyes still blazing with lust.

Soon I was making uncontrollable noises that alerted her to my impending climax. She looked up into my eyes while continuing her heavenly assault on my cock. Her eyes were wild like an animal. We stared at each other, never blinking, as I fell over the edge. I didn't dare look away as I came violently into her mouth.

I was still recovering from my intense orgasm when I noticed Mrs. Lincoln unhooking her bustier and shimmying out of her slacks and panties. She lay prostrate on the bed beside me, her head tilted in my direction, watching my reaction to her nakedness. I'd never seen a naked woman except in movies and some dirty magazines Elliot once showed me.

"I just sucked your cock, Christian," she said nonchalantly.

I gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

"I am going to teach you how to reciprocate. Come, kneel between my legs and take off your shirt," she instructed.

She raised one hand over her head to hold onto the wrought iron bars of the headboard and the other slid down along her body to cup her bare sex. I didn't hesitate that time, moving between her legs swiftly and pulling my Dave Matthew's Band t-shirt over my head. I trusted her by then not to touch me in the wrong places. She began touching herself and spread her legs wide; exposing herself to me completely. I knew my gaping mouth and shocked expression illustrated my youthfulness but it seemed to heighten her excitement. Her fingers caressed her sex and I watched closely to learn what she liked.

"Put your hands on my ankles, Christian, and very slowly move them up my legs until you fingers touch mine," she whispered.

Mrs. Lincoln taught me the art of anticipation; drawing out the peak of pleasure until your subject is desperate for it. When my hands reached the apex of her thighs she removed her fingers and told me to take over. I tried to mimic the movements of her fingers and she didn't hesitate to bark out instructions when I did something she didn't like. Her breathing slowly accelerated and soon she took my right hand in hers, forcing two of my fingers inside her. I moaned at the same time she did. I remember my surprise at how warm and wet she was.

She writhed under my hand and it made me feel powerful. I understood enough about sex to know to thrust my fingers hard and fast while she bucked her hips up to meet my hand. She yelled at me to suck the pad of my left thumb and rub her clit hard. When I did she began panting and convulsing in front of me. The faster my fingers moved the louder she became. Her eyes closed and she came undone; her back arching off the mattress.

When Mrs. Lincoln recovered from her release she opened her eyes to find me staring at her. I didn't know what to do in that moment. I thought maybe I should get up and put my clothes back on. Or maybe she wanted me to lay with her a while. I just didn't know. She didn't make a move to get up or give me any more instructions. We just stared at each other. Under the intense gaze of her blue eyes roaming all over my body, my cock started to harden again. It felt good, erotic, to have her looking at me like that. She looked at me like she was starving. All of a sudden I realized she wasn't done with me.

She mumbled something about having forgotten the impressive stamina of a boy my age. "Stand up and pull off your boxers. I want to see all of you," she ordered. There was a new authoritative bite to her tone that I hadn't heard since she was hitting me last week. It made me more excited.

I stepped back from the bed and slowly hooked my thumbs under the waistband of my boxers. I eased them over my erection and soon stood naked before her. My heart was beating furiously in my chest and I felt an odd combination of shame and lust as she studied me. I focused my eyes on her pussy as she made me wait. I _really_ wanted to fuck her at that point. I'd felt the desire to fuck a girl… woman, since I was about thirteen but for the first time in my life there was a specific woman I desired. I could hardly breathe.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall, boy." I did so quickly. "Step your feet a few inches back and keep them apart."

I was leaning forward, my ass pushed out, and dick ready to go. I felt exposed and vulnerable leaning against the wall like I was about to get a pat down from a cop, but liked it. I heard her move off the bed and soon felt her presence behind me. I swallowed thickly.

"I want to touch your ass, Christian. May I?" she asked softly.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, ma'am."

I felt her fingers and palm graze one cheek gently and then the other. It felt good, but wished she would slap me instead. I moaned and pushed back against her hand. Her fingers clenched my flesh in response and it hurt. I didn't flinch.

"Do you want another spanking, boy?" she asked amused.

"Please," I whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please spank me ma'am," I begged, my voice shaking. Yes, I liked this a lot.

Her hand left my skin and a thrill ran up my spine in the split second before her hand came down smacking hard into my ass. She hit me many times it different places from the top swell of my cheeks down to where my ass met the back of my thighs. It stung more each time and soon I felt my skin heating up and becoming sore. She caressed my tender flesh and I groaned. Suddenly her hand was slick with something, oil or lotion perhaps. I needed to come again.

When she was finally satisfied I felt her body press against my aching behind. She whispered, "Rest your forehead against the wall. Now."

Mrs. Lincoln's hand reached around my hips and grasped my throbbing cock tightly. Her hand was still coated in whatever she had rubbed on me and it increased the pleasure as she pumped me fast. I couldn't see her, but pictured her naked body as it pressed against mine. She was working me over in a way I was beginning to crave. Her left hand reached between my spread legs from behind and cupped my balls. I gasped and moaned in surprise. She hadn't touched me there yet and it felt amazing. Her fingers massaged me gently as the other hand jerked me off, faster and faster, until my thoughts were a jumbled mess. I was lost to the sensations she was drawing out from deep inside me. I shouted loudly when I came, my fluids coating the wall in front of me.

I carefully lifted my head and turned to look at this woman who was quickly turning my world upside down. She kissed me chastely and swatted my ass once more.

"See you Thursday, Christian. You're going to make a wonderful submissive," she said casually and then strolled out of the room completely naked, leaving me alone panting with my hands still against the wall.

Flynn looks at me expectantly, like he's waiting for me to continue. Our time is almost up and I have no more perverted details for him today. Sometimes I wonder if he enjoys hearing about my sexual encounters or if the mental pictures sicken him. His expression is completely indifferent, giving nothing away.

"Tell me more about the void that Mrs. Lincoln filled in your life. What was it that you needed so badly that she provided, for you to so quickly allow her into your dark, lonely existence?" he says.

Questions like this are why I hate shrinks. He already knows the answer; Flynn just wants me to say it out loud. Maybe he's testing to see if I'm willing to tell him the truth. Docs like him are all about open and honest communication.

"She made me realize there were ways I could tolerate touch. I enjoyed the boys as school hitting me… but Elena's touches were all erotic and sexual in nature. And sometimes more violent than what I received at school," I smile, remembering. "They were equally acceptable to me," I state.

Dr. Flynn rubs his chin idly. "You said you didn't trust people easily as a teenager. Have you had an easier time with that as an adult?"

"Not particularly," I respond.

"Do you have trouble trusting me, Christian?"

I furrow my brows. Shrinks. "No, John, but you are one of a select few."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I'm going to keep posting as inspiration for future chapters comes to me. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review!**

* * *

Part 3

I walked into the kitchen through the back door just after dusk. Mrs. Lincoln had left a voice message on my new cellular phone saying that I should meet her in the parlor at 6pm. I was still sweaty and dressed in gym clothes because my rowing practice ran late. I didn't have time to shower since Mrs. Lincoln did not appreciate tardiness. As I expected, she was waiting there for me when I entered the room.

"Hello, Christian," she said impassively. She tried to never let it show how pleased she was to see me but I started to recognize the excitement in her eyes over those first few weeks together.

"Good evening, Ma'am," I said walking over to her and kneeling obediently next to the couch where she sat. It was something she began to expect from me now that I was her sub.

Mrs. Lincoln spent a little time each session teaching me how to submit. I was attentive and willing to do anything she asked, no matter how odd or humiliating it seemed to be because she kept promising sex.

"Once you've fully embraced the art of submission you will be rewarded, boy," she explained repeatedly.

She taught me a lot about respect, obedience, trust, and most of all patience. I had to practice following her commands accurately and without hesitation. She would punish me whenever I messed up, sometimes with a painful spanking or denying me orgasm. She once made me kneel at her feet for thirty minutes while she watched television because I had slouched in my waiting position.

I never questioned it. I would do anything for her. At first it was because I knew at some point my submission would result in me losing my virginity. After a few weeks I realized I was doing it because above all else I wanted to please her. She was showing me something new every time we were together and I was always eager for more. The desire to fuck her properly was becoming unbearable.

"I am not taking your innocence, Christian," she would say. "You must offer it to me willingly and it's my decision when I accept each facet of your sexuality. You are now mine."

The day I showed up in my practice clothes was about two weeks after she first kissed me. Mrs. Lincoln reminded me that day about the importance of punctuality, ordering me to strip naked there in the parlor and then go upstairs to shower. I walked through her house quickly with my head down until I reached the second floor bathroom, nervous of being discovered by a member of her housekeeping staff. I cleaned myself as she had instructed and when I emerged from the shower there were clothes laid out for me to wear. A tuxedo. Completely confused, I dressed in the clothes that surprisingly fit perfectly, and returned to the parlor. Mrs. Lincoln was there dressed in an evening gown.

That night she began teaching me to ballroom dance. I was terrible at first, stepping on her toes repeatedly. She loved to dance and it was another way for her to ease my phobia of being touched. I closed my eyes as she placed her hands on my biceps, slid them up to my shoulders and back down again. It was intense and unsettling at first but not impossible for me to endure, and that gave me hope. As a fifteen year old boy I didn't much enjoy those lessons, but it was a relief to have more human contact that didn't distress me. I eventually felt safe holding her and liked the way it felt to twirl her around the room, forgetting my issues for an hour or so.

I realize my mother must have confided in her about my past, how else would she have known where not to touch me? But I wasn't embarrassed, only relieved that I didn't have to explain to her why I was the way I was. Before, I was constantly hurting the other boys at school. And I liked being hurt in return. Mrs. Lincoln gave me another option and the sexual release was much preferred to how I'd been dealing with my issues on my own. She helped me without making me talk about my issues the way guidance councilors, my parents, and therapists did. I couldn't be honest with any of them, especially my parents. What teenager wants to bear his soul to his parents? And my soul was so much darker than normal kids. I couldn't let them see that.

My time with Mrs. Lincoln had quickly become the most invigorating part of my life. Somehow she managed to make me feel like I was part of something important. I know her initial reasons for being with me were selfish, to provide her own sexual gratification, but in doing so she saved me. I felt reborn, like I was living a different life when I was with her.

"You're going to be a fine dance partner, Christian. I can tell," she said, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. The sun had set by the time we were through and just the soft glow of the chandelier shone over our heads. After that first lesson my legs were tired and I was beginning to wonder if dancing was all she had planned for us that evening. I was thrilled when she instructed me to go up to the spare bedroom and strip off the tux, not only because it was uncomfortable but because it meant we were going to play.

That day changed me more than any other experience I've had before or since. I went upstairs eagerly to wait for her as she asked. I stripped off the tuxedo and knelt down by the door. I made sure my back was perfectly straight and I gazed down at the wood floor. When she finally entered the room the hairs on my arms stood up and I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked around the room, assessing me, building my anticipation even further. I was near combustion and she hadn't even touched me. My growing erection gave away my excitement.

"Look at me, Christian," she instructed and I lifted my eyes to hers immediately. "You've done so well these past two weeks. I just need to know after this time with me that you are willing to commit yourself. If you truly want to be my pet."

"Yes, Ma'am," I answered without hesitation.

She smiled and bent forward to gently press her lips to mine. I didn't move, waiting to see what she was going to do. "Good," she whispered. "That pleases me greatly."

Mrs. Lincoln instructed me to lie down on the bed on my back with hands at my sides. She straddled me, hitching up her sequined gown to reveal thigh high stockings underneath. She wasn't wearing panties. "Unzip me, pet," she whispered. I did so without haste, the blood pumping through my veins at an increased pace. Her skin was smooth and warm as I revealed her naked back under my fingertips.

"Now remove my gown," she said. I bunched the fabric in my hands and raised it over her head so she was wearing nothing but the stockings. She grinded her naked pussy against my erection and I remember being so certain that this was it. She was finally going to let me fuck her for real.

"Put your hands above your head," she ordered.

I was surprised by her request and still a little hesitant to allow her to restrain me, but it was becoming easier. I can't explain it, but letting her make all the decisions… relinquishing control… was such a relief. It was like I could finally breathe. She handcuffed my wrists to the bedpost and took my cock firmly in her hand. I focused all my thoughts on my groin and looked up at the ceiling. That was when I noticed the long metal bar hanging from a large eye hook in the ceiling. It hadn't been there before, I was sure.

"You like?" she asked reaching her arms over her head and grasping the bar firmly with both hands.

I did, very much. Her tits looked amazing and my hips bucked into her of their own accord. She chuckled darkly, knowing exactly the effect she had on me. It was no secret that she owned me from that first kiss. I wanted to put my hands on her hips and guide her onto my cock. The steel of the handcuffs bit into my skin as I struggled against them.

"Easy, boy. Just be patient," she scolded slapping the side of my thigh with her hand.

Mrs. Lincoln let go of the bar overhead and shuffled herself up my chest until her wet folds were inches from my mouth. She slapped me hard on each cheek and commanded, "Pleasure me." She was kneeling over my head and cupping her breasts with her hands. I tilted my face into her; the sting of her hands still radiating under my skin. She kneaded and pinched her own nipples as my tongue darted out to lick her. Mrs. Lincoln had shown me a number of times the proper way to administer oral sex and I was beginning to feel comfortable doing it. She moaned and rode my face; encouraging me to give her more.

I lost myself in her, thinking about nothing in the world but her pleasure. It was a welcome distraction from school and my parents; and the dark thoughts I could never seem to escape. I didn't have to be that person with Mrs. Lincoln. I was whatever she wanted me to be and nothing more.

She soon came, shouting out, "Yes, yes, yes!" Her hands shook the bed frame so violently I thought it might come loose. When she regained her senses I was expecting her to reach for my erection but instead she stood up and walked to the bedroom door. "Don't go anywhere," she teased knowing full well I couldn't move if I tried. I was still shackled to the bedpost.

I started to lose my hard-on after a few minutes. She did that to me often; leave me alone naked and bound wondering where she went or when she'd return. It must have been ten minutes before I heard her in the hall speaking to someone. I panicked, pulling on my restraints, instinctively trying to cover myself. I had no idea what she was doing but I didn't want anyone else to see me like that.

"That sounds wonderful, Simon. I'd love to see your designs," she said seconds before appearing in the doorway. I knew my fear was evident on my face. She smirked as I realized she was talking on a cordless phone.

"Today isn't good. My husband's away and I'm… in the middle of something," she said giving me a devilish grin. My cock started to stir again, knowing she was teasing me. She was still nude and by the expression on her face I could tell she was far from done with me.

"Very good. See you tomorrow. Goodbye, Simon." Mrs. Lincoln put the phone down on a small table by the door. She pulled open a drawer to take out something pink I couldn't identify and walked towards me. "Were you trying to cover yourself?" she asked. "Never be ashamed of your body, pet, it's fabulous. And there's no place for shame here."

She stalked towards the bed and crawled up between my legs. Her hands pressed into my hips and she dipped her tongue down to sweep around my growing erection. "We're going to fuck now, Christian, are you ready for that?" I nodded my head, unable to speak.

Without warning she grasped my balls in her hand and tugged roughly. "How do you answer me?" she demanded.

"Ma'am. Yes, Ma'am," I corrected myself, my voice squeaking from the pain. The stern look in her eyes relaxed and the hand around my balls loosened as it began to massage them. I moaned in pleasure and we both watched my cock harden.

In her fingers she held the mysterious pink object. I still didn't understand what it was until she pinched and pulled her nipple attaching one pink clamp to it. She did the same with the other and I noticed they were connected by a wire. Mrs. Lincoln pressed a button on the toy and I immediately heard a mixture of moaning and buzzing. She'd put vibrating nipple clamps on her body and seemed to really be enjoying them. She reached above her head again for that metal bar and settled herself over my groin, one leg on either side of me. She rubbed her pussy up and down the length of my cock several times; a slow agonizing pleasure.

"Please, Ma'am," I begged. I needed her so badly; needed to finally be inside her.

She pulled up on the bar, raising herself once more before slowly pressing the tip of my cock into her wet center. My breathing hitched and my eyes shut tight as she sank down enveloping me inside her. I pulled on my restraints and bucked my hips into her seeking more. I could never have imagined such sensations. She gasped and moaned, and it set me off knowing she was finding pleasure from my body. I thrust upwards over and over not caring that my wrists were probably bruising from the hard steel of the handcuffs. I still moved with her as much as I could.

Being inside her was so freeing. It was unlike anything I could have imagined. My mobility being stripped away with my clothes made it easier to enjoy the act. She was completely controlling our movements and I had no idea just how relieved I would feel to surrender myself to her. I'd thought about having sex a thousand times just like any other teenage boy. I worried about knowing what to do and where to put my hands, though I wasn't even convinced I could go through with it without recoiling from the girl's touch. Mrs. Lincoln took all that fear away from me. She left me no choices to make; I didn't have to think at all. I could just feel. I was actually experiencing a normal teenage rite of passage that I thought I might not ever get to have. For the first time I felt normal, even though I was strapped to a married woman's bed by handcuffs. On top of all that, my first time was with a hot, experienced, older woman who lusted for me. It was indescribable pleasure.

I tried to keep my eyes open so I could watch her writhing above me. "You don't come until I do," she instructed through labored breaths.

She impaled herself on me over and over, using the bar as leverage so there was no need to fear her touching my chest. Her tits bounced up and down with her movements. I looked down a few times to where my body was entering hers but that made it harder to hold back my impending orgasm. When her cries became louder and more desperate, Mrs. Lincoln reached one hand down between her thighs and rubbed her clit in quick circles. Before I could process the image she was coming hard. She screamed out obscenities at the top of her lungs and then cried out for me to come too. I had no trouble finishing on cue, being so relieved that I was able to hold back until she gave permission. The difference between this orgasm and ones I'd had prior was substantial. Even the orgasms I'd achieved with her assistance paled in comparison to coming inside her as her muscles clenched around my cock. I thought I might die, my heart beat so rapidly.

I couldn't open my eyes as I came down from the euphoria. I was physically spent and overloaded with emotions. Mrs. Lincoln tended to herself first by removing the clamps and wiping my excess semen from her pussy. It only then occurred to me that we should have used a condom. She never discussed safe sex with me and I could only assume she had taken some sort of precautions. I gazed at her in wonder as she cleaned us both up and walked across the room to retrieve a silk robe she tied loosely around her waist. My wrists were aching from the steel of the handcuffs and I knew there'd be marks there. I _wanted _there to be marks.

"You did good, boy," she said as she delicately lifted each of my arms and unlocked the cuffs. "I want to push you hard next time, would you be up for that?"

I tried to hide my anxiety when I replied, "Yes, Ma'am." I had no idea what crazy shit she had in mind.

She smiled and said that next time we met I was to let myself into the house and go up to the blue room two doors down from where we currently were. She said that was to be my room, where I could prepare myself and leave my belongings while we played. Next time I was to be kneeling outside this door in my waiting position at 5 o'clock sharp. She promised to take me places I never dreamed of.

"I have so much I want to do to you, pet," she said making it sound like a challenge.

"I want that too, Ma'am," I whispered.

"I almost forgot," she said excitedly jumping up and retrieving another item from the table drawer.

"Kneel," she instructed. I was still naked and somewhat uncomfortable but I remembered what she said earlier about me not showing any shame. I ignored my state of undress and got down on my knees looking up at her face.

"This is for you. I am collaring you. That means you are to call me Mistress now and you will wear this to remind yourself that you belong to me." She held up the black leather bracelet in her hand and showed it to me. "Give me your left wrist," she demanded and I complied without hesitation. The band was thick and masculine. It wasn't gaudy or obvious; something I could easily claim to have purchased for myself.

"Thank you, Mistress," I replied softly trying out the new name. It made her seem so powerful. It felt right.

I was pleased to be given what I interpreted at the time as a gift. Mrs. Lincoln viewed it as a contract over my body. As long as I wore that bracelet I was her property.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask Flynn.

He hasn't interrupted me once during today's session and has a blank stare on his face. After making a few notes in my file he clears his throat and smiles at me. It's his reassuring smile so I know he's trying not to offend me.

"How do you think it affected you to lose your virginity in that kind of setting?" he asks.

"I know to you it sounds fucked up, Doc, but _I am_ fucked up. It was exactly the kind of setting I needed."

"You don't think you deserved a more intimate first encounter, with a young girl your own age perhaps?" he digs.

I shrug my shoulders. "They didn't want me. I mean, a lot of them_ thought _they wanted me. I got a lot of attention from the girls in my class but they didn't know me. If they did they wouldn't have wanted me. Those girls didn't deserve to be subjected to my problems."

"I think you feel like it was _you_ who didn't deserve _them_," he replies.

I ignore that. "Elena didn't treat me the way I expected from someone of the opposite sex. She wasn't giddy or immature like those girls. Our relationship just worked," I explain.

"And why was Mrs. Lincoln the right choice for you, Christian?"

I look up to meet his eyes. "Because she had darkness inside her too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me a month to post! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Part 4:

After the first time we fucked Mrs. Lincoln started only calling me "boy", or more affectionately "pet." She said that since I was officially her collared submissive I should start thinking of myself that way too. She made up all sorts of excuses for me to come over to her house after school which happened usually once a week. On weekends I'd find myself there while her husband was out golfing or working on big projects for his business.

Elena was having a profound effect on my self esteem and overall behavior. I didn't fight with the other boys at school any longer. And I didn't swipe bottles of wine from my parents' collection just to get drunk alone in my room. She taught me to appreciate fine wine when we were together; letting me sample anything from her wine cellar. It became part of my education along with dancing, controlling my aggression, and of course mastering the art of submission.

Elena said the spare bedroom we'd been using thus far would be her playroom. I wasn't allowed to wear any clothes in there after I was collared. She showed me a smaller room down the hall that she said was my room. I never slept at her house but sometimes after an intense session or intense punishment I'd need to rest. Sometimes when I knew no one was home at my house waiting for me I'd stay at the Lincoln's and read or just lie on my bed in there and think. I did homework in that room a lot too as Mrs. Lincoln was stricter with my studies than my own parents. The way she rewarded good grades was much better an incentive than a raise in my allowance.

I grew accustomed to leaving my clothes in that room before our sessions and walking naked down the hall to kneel outside Elena's playroom to wait for her to fetch me. Occasionally, a housekeeper or other staff would walk by and see me. I never made eye contact with them, not caring what they thought in the least, and they never acknowledged me either.

I was becoming increasingly comfortable with what we did together and proud of my progress. Even as my discipline improved I realized Elena still hit me frequently. I usually liked it; the spankings before sex and even some playful slapping with hands, paddles, and occasionally a belt.

But it was about two months after losing my virginity that I first experienced the darkest part of Elena Lincoln. My mother left a note on the refrigerator for me to find after school that said I was supposed to go over to help her husband clear away some more demo debris from the backyard. I knew Mr. Lincoln would most certainly not be home and I couldn't get over there fast enough.

I went over to the Lincoln's home that night very anxious to see what Elena had in store for me since it wasn't the night we'd next agreed to meet. We'd fucked countless times since the day she took my virginity, and I was still always desperate for the next round with her. I let myself into the house through the kitchen and went straight upstairs to my room where I shed all my clothes and took just a few minutes to relax my body and prepare for our session. I walked down the empty hall and knelt by the playroom door. I couldn't tell if Elena was there yet or not but there were no sounds coming from inside the room. I waited for at least ten minutes before I heard someone coming up the main staircase. Elena approached me and with my head cast obediently downward I could see only the shiny designer heels she wore.

"I have a fun evening planned for us, pet," she greeted. My body hummed with excitement. I wanted very badly to look up at her body to see what she was wearing but by that time I understood her rules and didn't move a muscle.

"It requires me to gag you, so if you're scared you better say so now," she threatened.

I pictured duct tape over my lips or a silk scarf shoved in my mouth and neither of those images particularly disturbed me so I shook my head and replied, "No, Mistress. I'm not scared."

"Very well," she replied sounding pleased. "Tilt your head back and look straight ahead."

As I did this Elena retreated to stand behind me and pulled my arms behind my back. She bound my wrists together tightly with rope that scratched my skin. Then she placed a dark hood over my head so I was blind. I felt her fingers trail along my back and over my shoulder until she was standing in front of me once more.

"Stand up," she demanded coldly.

Her hand then grasped my erection and she tugged so forcefully I had to take a step forward. She began walking in the direction she'd come, and I followed; my cock firmly in her hand. She led me this way, through the hall to another flight of stairs and up to the third floor. It felt as though I was being escorted to the final judgment of my soul; my head covered and my hands tied behind my back. I was Elena's prisoner and I wanted to be punished severely, for I had many sins.

She led me through another hall and I heard a door creak as we entered into a room. I'd never been to the third floor of the Lincoln's house and wondered if we were in an attic space. The hood was pulled off my face and I squinted from the glow of the setting sun that was visible through a glass paned door directly in front of me. I didn't understand why there was a door to the outside on the third floor so I allowed myself to briefly glance around the space. This room was decorated like any other in the house with carpet and furniture and shelves lining the walls holding hundreds of books.

Elena was wearing a long silk robe and she smiled wickedly at me. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded, confused about what she had planned.

I smelled the rubber before seeing what she held in her hands. She quickly pushed the rubber ball into my mouth and I coughed in surprise as she fastened the leather strap behind my head. I couldn't speak or close my mouth. It was hard to even swallow. It made me nervous at first, losing both the ability to use my hands and the ability to speak, but the excitement in Elena's eyes aroused me. She opened the glass door and flipped a switch on the wall illuminating a secluded rooftop deck. It overlooked the back yard and was carved into the roof of the house to provide privacy on three sides. I'd never even noticed it before when working in the backyard. There were a few pieces of patio furniture but what caught my eyes immediately was the whipping bench. It was in the center of the deck and seemed so out of place out there.

She pushed me through the door and into the cool night air. The sun was going down and we were up higher than the rooftops of the few neighboring houses but I still felt extremely exposed. Not only because of my nakedness but also the natural elements. There was a bit of wind blowing around and it looked like it could rain any minute. The skin on my arms and neck prickled from the chill.

"Bend over the bench, boy," she instructed. Her hands pushed my back towards the bench and I obediently leaned forward into a downward slope. My legs were straight with my feet just barely touching the deck floorboards beneath them. She tapped her fingers against the inside of my thighs until my stance was the way she wanted. "I have a new toy to play with. I've never used one and am quite excited to see what it can do."

My face was pressed against the padding of the bench, hands secured behind my back. Mrs. Lincoln caressed my backside with her hand and my erection and balls stiffened where they hung between my legs. I was coming around to the idea of an al fresco spanking. I breathed in deeply to relax my muscles.

I'll never forget the first time I felt the effect of the Wartenberg pinwheel, Elena's new _toy_. It was like needles or metal spikes being dragged across my flesh. She started on the uppermost part of my ass and rolled it down to my thigh. It caught the hair on my legs and I yelped.

"Yes, pet. Tell me how my newest toy feels."

"Hurts," I mumbled around the ball gag.

The pain wasn't intolerable but it had not been what I was expecting. I thought my statement would make her ease up on the Wartenberg pinwheel but she only chuckled and pressed down harder. I felt it rolling up my spine and press deeply into my shoulder blade. I cried out again and Elena moaned in pleasure. I felt every spike as it crossed over my upper back and traveled down the other side of my body. She pressed it harder into my lower back and dragged it between my lower cheeks. I tensed up as it rolled over my anus and I let out a surprising cry of pleasure. She stopped just short of my scrotum and I sighed in relief. The Wartenberg pinwheel followed the same path along my flesh a second time and I was sure there would be marks when she was done.

Then she hit me. Hard.

I heard the metal wheel fall to the floor as her hand made contact with my ass. She spanked me harder than ever and I could tell the effort she was putting into it. She jabbed my sides with her fists and pounded my ass over and over. It hurt like hell but I'd been through worse. It resembled a beating I might experience at school only this time I couldn't fight back. Nor did I want to. Tears streamed down my cheeks but I didn't move or even make a sound. I didn't know why Elena was hitting me this way, I hadn't disobeyed any of her rules, but I could tell she was aroused by it so I lay still and took the blows.

After a few minutes it began to feel good. When she finally relented I felt cleansed in an almost spiritual way.

Elena was out of breath as her hands smoothed over my bruised skin tenderly. She untied my hands and they flopped to my sides, feeling like dead weight. I had no strength left. She removed the gag and I flexed my jaw awkwardly. Her hands resumed rubbing my back and behind; slowly restoring the hardness in my cock. My body ached but in a good way. After another minute she helped me to stand.

"Lay on the chaise lounge, boy. Put your hands at your sides," she ordered.

I did as she asked and nervously closed my eyes. I was afraid she might start hitting me again. She bound each of my wrists to the arm rests of the chair. There was a plush cushion covering the chaise that made laying on my back a little less painful.

"I don't want to look at you. All I want is to feel your cock inside me," she said.

Facing away from me she straddled my hips and braced her hands on my thighs. My cock sprang up. I was so eager to feel her warm softness engulf me after what I'd just experienced. Just then the clouds finally gave way to the weight of the rain and water poured down on us. It didn't faze her at all. She tore off the silk robe she wore, tossing it to the deck floor. We were both gloriously naked on her rooftop deck as the rain continued to fall around us. Elena massaged my balls and pumped my length a few times in a teasing way before finally sinking down on me in one fluid motion. Her hands slid over my thighs and up her body as she experienced the pleasure of our connected bodies. It was cold and wet but the sight of her touching herself and running her fingers through her now soaked hair turned me on.

I laid perfectly still and let her use me. She fucked herself with my body over and over until I yelled out that I was close. She told me I had permission to come but didn't alter her thrusting to bring me to a quicker release. She kept the same steady rhythm until it finally built up to more than I could bear and I came loudly, pulling against the restraints. I remember wishing I could hold her hips in my hands as I came. She didn't relent or slow her movements as I struggled violently to calm my body. She didn't care that I had finished. She wasn't done using my body or her own pleasure. An uncomfortable minute passed before she finally yelled out louder than I'd ever heard her as her muscles tightened around my softening erection and she mercifully stopped moving over me. I was spent and my cock ached. It was one of the most intense experiences we ever shared.

"Christian, have you noticed you've begun referring to Mrs. Lincoln as Elena?" Dr. Flynn asks.

I grimace at him, sensing a psychological explanation for my unconscious diversion. He's probably going to tell me it means something profound. Well, I suppose he's right this time.

"We began talking a lot more. After I was collared and she finally fucked me the dynamics of our relationship changed. Although that's when she started beating me, it was also when she opened up emotionally," I say. "I saw deep inside her psyche that day. Until then I thought punishments were to teach me how to behave; that they were a learning tool. I hadn't done anything wrong to deserve that beating and that's when I realized its only purpose was for her pleasure. It made me feel a little less fucked up, and it was eerily familiar."

"You didn't worry she was guiding you down a darker path?"

"I didn't think there were darker paths," I say.

"What did she tell you? The first time she opened up?" Flynn asks turning on his tape recorder.

I hate that little black device. The thought of him listening to my tortured confessions over and over irks me to no end. But I promised my mother I'd make more of an effort with this doctor. He came so highly recommended for my particular issues.

"We lay nude in those chaise lounges while the rain pelted our skin. She told me how unhappy she was in her marriage. I'd gathered that much but it was the first time she ever said it out loud. She recounted their courtship and how caught up she was with Link's ambition to succeed. His business had already taken off and she knew he'd make her wealthy."

"After you had intercourse, during the whole time while you lay there talking, had she untied your hands yet?" he asks interested.

I feel my eyebrows furrow. "What the fuck does it matter?" I snap.

"Humor me, please, Christian," he responds pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger.

I curse under my breath at his smugness. Bastard already knows the answer. "No, Doc. She did not."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to those of you sticking with my story. I'm sorry I don't post more often but real life tends to get in my way. Baby #2 is due in 4 weeks! I hope you enjoy this crazy chapter I came up with... Please review and sign up for the alerts if you want more. I can't promise when, but I'll keep adding chapters as the dirty effed up ideas come to me! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Six Years of Fifty – Part 5

I'd come to rely on my time with Elena after a few months together. She was the perfect antidote to a trying and stressful week of school, as almost every week was. My parents were increasingly ardent to see me somehow mold myself into the well-rounded, adjusted young man they thought I should be. It seemed like the older I got the less time they thought I had to straighten out. Carrick wanted me to start thinking about universities. Grace reminded me of every school social and dance hoping against hope I'd ask a girl to go with me. The pressure was stifling.

That particular night I was so eager to get to Elena's house, even though I knew I would be taking a punishment. I'd come without permission the week before. I couldn't help it; she had tied my arms and legs to a rocking chair in the library and used my body for her own pleasure. She purposely tested the limits on my control, which apparently weren't up to her standards yet. Then four days later I had to cancel our scheduled meeting because it was Carrick's birthday. My mother made dinner plans for the family last minute since Elliot's tennis practice had been cancelled and Elena was not pleased I called her to cancel just three hours before we were meant to meet. Back to back infractions meant I was really in for an unpleasant experience the next time we were together. I didn't care though; I was desperate to see her.

The Lincoln's housekeeper answered the doorbell that night and I started stripping in the foyer before she even turned to leave the room. Elena had given me specific instructions that said no clothes were permissible anywhere inside the house that evening. I went up to the sub bedroom to leave my clothes in the closet. I looked around for instructions and found a note on the small desk in the corner. It said I was to shower quickly and come back to that room and get in my waiting position. I was immediately worried about her request for the shower...

A month or so earlier Elena had taken me out to dinner. I was not allowed to speak at all during the meal. She talked about her husband's faults, trouble with the other societal ladies, and a number of various mundane topics. I was there merely to keep her company and listen, like a dog would keep his master company while dining alone or watching television. I didn't mind it much and the restaurant was five star. When we returned to her house I was ordered to shower in the bathroom upstairs. Elena came in just as I was finishing and told me I needed a little grooming. Again, that made me feel like her dog but I said nothing. She proceeded to clip my pubic hair very short and then waxed my groin bare. I was humiliated and it was a highly unpleasant experience. But she never left my mind the rest of that night or the following day. All my thoughts that next day were of her and what she planned to do with me now that my skin was so exposed to her.

So reasonably, I was a little hesitant for another shower. The hair was just starting to grow back. But I did as I was told of course. After the shower I realized Elena provided only wash clothes to dry myself. I walked back to my room naked, passing Maria, the housekeeper, in the hall but kept my eyes down, covering my genitals with the small square of terrycloth. I knelt on the floor as instructed, facing the doorway and keeping my head down.

Elena came in a few minutes later and immediately reminded me it was a punishment day. I wondered if that meant I wouldn't be granted a release. I sincerely hoped that wouldn't be the case. My eyes stayed trained on the beige carpet as she stepped into view. Her fingers laced into my hair and she started massaging my scalp and twirling the tangled locks between her fingers. It felt amazing, but again she did it in a pet-like way. I focused my attention on her heeled pink slippers with little pom-poms over the toes. I felt like I spent a lot of time looking at her feet. Without speaking Elena pulled her hands away and moved to lie on the bed.

"Pleasure me, boy," she ordered.

I crawled over to her immediately and gently spread her legs that hung over the end of the bed. Her body was covered with a soft pink silk negligee. No panties. Her beautiful blonde hair hung loosely around her face making her look young and sweet. At least for a moment.

"Now, boy. Don't test me," she said sternly.

I placed my hands on her inner things and squeezed gently as my mouth made contact with her soft wet flesh. She spread them out further, in the position of a full split. I didn't know at the time that it was a talent instead of something any woman could do. Elena once told me she practiced yoga; it wasn't for fitness or meditation. She did it for me, for our scenes. She could hook her ankles behind her head while I performed oral sex on her. She did that for me then. It was really hot and gave me so much more room to maneuver my tongue and fingers around her pussy. She took her breasts in her own hands and worked them over while I concentrated between her legs. Making her moan always made me aroused, and knowing how I could make her feel gave me confidence. It didn't take long for her to come.

I thought I'd done a good job and perhaps this punishment I was due wouldn't be as bad as I imagined. So I was quite shocked when she regained her composure and told me to stand and face the closet door. There was a woman's bathrobe hanging on a hook on the closet door that I hadn't noticed before. Would she make me dress in it? I had no idea what she was planning.

"Open the closet door and step inside," she instructed while standing and adjusting her negligee.

Inside the closet I saw nothing unusual. My clothes were the only items hanging from the bar. Elena pushed the hangers to the far end and swung the door open wider. Then I realized what she wanted me to see. Some kind of homemade contraption hung on the back of the closet door. It was made of leather and had three belts that hung horizontally down the middle. One was at eye level to me, another by my chest, and the third positioned at my hip. My heart started racing with apprehension. Elena removed the robe from the other side of the door and I noticed a beam of light shining into the dark closet. There was a hole drilled clear through the door about the diameter of a fisted hand. The robe had been disguising it. I looked to my Mistress in horror, still putting the pieces together and not quite understanding. Was my punishment being locked in the closet? Was this a source for ventilation in case I became claustrophobic? She ran her hands over my back and behind, squeezing it a number of times.

"You came without permission last week," she stated.

"Yes, Mistress," I replied looking anywhere but her eyes.

"You stood me up the other night."

"Yes, Mistress."

She reached up to the top shelf in the closet and found shiny metal handcuffs. A moment later my hands were secured behind my back and she had a wicked grin on her face, one I'd learned to fear. As she pushed my chest against the back on the closet door I gasped, suddenly realizing _exactly_ what that hole in the door was for because it lined up perfectly with my groin. _She wouldn't_, I thought to myself.

This was Elena. Of course she would. She fastened the middle belt around my shoulders first, securing me tightly against the door. I quickly turned my cheek against the smooth wood and Elena tied the top belt around my forehead. Unexpectedly, she took my dick in her hand and began massaging it. It helped calm my nerves slightly to feel her hand gently stroke up and down my length; cupping my balls after every few strokes. As soon as my heart rate evened out the slightest bit and my dick started to harden she pushed it through the hole, swiftly tying the lower belt so my hips were tightly pressed against the door.

"Are you okay so far, slave?" she asked me.

"Yes," I responded hesitantly, hoping she'd pick up on the trepidation in my tone and go easy on me.

Her only reply was to slowly close the closet door, forcing me to step backwards as much as possible until the handle clicked into place. I was helpless, in complete darkness, and felt utterly exposed knowing my cock was accessible on the other side of the door. I'd never been so vulnerable in my life. Then she started touching me, her palm wrapped around my slight erection pumping up and down in an attempt to relax me. She spoke soothing words which was rare for her. She told me I was safe in her hands.

Then she stepped away and I struggled to hear her muffled footsteps through the door. Without any warning my penis was being dipped in something wet, like a glass of luke-warm water. Then the humming sound of an electric appliance filled the room. Moments later I felt the breeze of a fan blowing directly against my limp cock. It was cold and disarming; extremely uncomfortable. The punishment had officially begun. I struggled against the restraints. I tried very hard not to make a sound as my whole body reacted to the chill; gooseflesh breaking out all over my skin. About three minutes later the fan disappeared and Elena's warm mouth engulfed my humiliated, sagging cock. I couldn't get hard even though I knew that was what she wanted. I knew she would just release me and put the fan on me again, probably laughing as she did it. My body was tense and my cock over stimulated. The longer she licked and sucked with no results the more frustrated she became. I could tell by the intensity of her mouth's ministrations. I didn't want to make her angrier so I tried to comply with her desire to make me hard by imagining what she must look like on the other side of the door. She was obviously on her knees, wearing very little clothes, and trying like hell to pleasure me. I stiffened somewhat and just as I expected her mouth was gone and the breeze returned. My half hard cock was wet again from her saliva and that time the cold air was more than uncomfortable. It was a slightly painful feeling. Thankfully, she soon removed the fan and walked away. I let out a long relieved sigh and attempted to adjust the position of my legs because one calf was starting to cramp in the awkward position.

I would have taken a painful spanking over that punishment any day. I had no idea how much longer it would continue, or what she had planned next, but I knew Elena was only getting warmed up. I was left there alone as my penis slowly warmed up. I heard her return again and without a single word she touched me. She began massaging my cock again until it was completely hard. I started getting nervous and excited. I wondered if the punishment was almost over and she might pleasure me soon. Then she wrapped my cock in what felt like saran wrap. It was stretchy and constricting, no air reaching my soft tortured skin. Then, something that felt cold and heavy was poured over my cock. I yelled out in shock. Elena said nothing but, "Shhhhhh, pet." Whatever it was hardened, encasing my penis, and I panicked.

"What are you doing, Mistress?" I begged.

"Don't be afraid, boy. And no speaking," she replied.

I took deep breathes over and over and tried to calm myself because I trusted her. A few minutes later I felt a tapping against the now hard coating on my dick. She twisted it side to side until it came off.

"This is turning out quite well," she said to herself. "I've made a plaster cast of your cock, boy, and I'm sure I'll be able to make a fine dildo with this mold."

She made a plaster mold of my cock. I repeated her words over and over in my head. Elena planned to make a dildo for herself in my exact likeness. I couldn't help imagining her using it on nights we weren't together. The thought thrilled me.

"Are you ever going to stand your Mistress up again, slave?"

"No, Mistress. Never."

"I like you like this, completely at my mercy," she added.

Elena pulled on my dick a little too hard, meaning to cause discomfort. My arms and neck were becoming so stiff from immobility. She reminded me that my cock was hers and it needed to do its job in pleasing her; to be available when she required it.

"Yes, Mistress. I'll never let you down again," I pleaded.

She pumped my cock with a gentle caress until it hardened fully, while telling me she was naked on the other side of the door and that once the punishment was over I'd be allowed to take her any way I chose. Her mouth took me in once again and the feeling was indescribable. I wanted to be freed from that dark closet so I could touch her and see her nakedness. She sucked until I was about to come. Then I heard the sound of a camera snapping away. She was taking pictures of my erection. It surprised me how much that turned me on. Knowing my identity was as least protected I was more than capable of staying hard as she fondled me and clicked picture after picture with the camera.

Finally, her teasing ended and the doorknob turned. I couldn't help smiling because I'd made it through her punishment and would now get my reward. She blindfolded me but then undid all the belts and the handcuffs. I rubbed my sore wrists, wishing I could see if there were marks on my skin. I hoped there would be.

"I'm ready to fulfill my promise to you, boy. How would you like to come?"

"I want to be on top," I said immediately, without even having to think about it. I wanted just one miniscule amount of control with her that evening, and Elena rarely let me be on top.

"Alright," she sighed as if bored by that suggestion and moved to lie on the bed. I stumbled over to it, sore from the punishment but also disoriented from loss of sight. I climbed onto the bed and laid my body over hers, confirming that she was indeed nude. Her soft warm body felt amazing under my hands.

"Keeps your hands on the headboard," she ordered.

I couldn't touch her with my hands but I didn't care. Our bodies were connected everywhere else and I controlled the pace of my thrusting. It was amazing. My cock slid into her easily and I wasted no time fucking her in earnest. She slapped my ass as hard as she could with a riding crop while I fucked her as hard as I could with my cock. It was a fair exchange from my vantage point.

The mixture of emotions I felt over the previous hour or so came flooding to the surface and boiled over. A few tears escaped my eyes just before I came. I was so grateful for the mask she covered my eyes with which soaked up the tears and prevented Elena from noticing. At least she acted like she hadn't noticed my overwhelming emotional state.

The riding crop continued to sting my flesh as I got closer and closer to climaxing. Elena screamed out in pleasure and I felt her pulsing around me moments before my own release overtook my body. It was one of the most intense sessions Elena and I ever had and it's something I think about to this day when I punish my subs.

Dr. Flynn's eyes widen as I finish my story. He'd asked me this evening to describe one of the most significant experiences I'd had with Elena. That punishment certainly ranked up there on my list but she'd done worse to me over the years. I purposely didn't choose the most intense, anxious about why he was asking.

"During this punishment, did you ever feel like she was abusing you in a harmful way, Christian?" he questions.

This is what I was anticipating he would ask. "No," I reply decisively. "I knew I deserved the punishment."

"You mentioned other common methods. Orgasm denial, stricter rules, spankings. Why was this acceptable to you when Elena could have chosen a number of other effective methods to curb your behavior?"

"It left me feeling exposed, owned, and helpless. That's what she wanted. It seemed fitting," I reply shrugging my shoulders.

"Were those good emotions for you?" Flynn asks.

"I suppose. I never felt so alive as when Elena was hurting me or fucking me."

Flynn points the end of his pen at my chest and says, "You just admitted she was hurting you. When is that ever a good thing?"

I scoff at his gotcha moment. "I hadn't cried in years; didn't even know I was capable. It connected me to Elena in a way I'd never felt before."

"Christian, have you ever used this… closet punishment on your submissives?"

I scowl at his accusation. Not because he's wrong to wonder this, but because he's right. "I've varied it somewhat. Two holes instead of one, about the size of cantaloupes," I joke holding up my hands like I'm squeezing two perfectly sized breasts in my hands.

Flynn scribbles a few notes in his journal which I suddenly notice is red instead of the usual blue. "Why did you switch notebooks, Doc?" I ask curiously.

He quirks an eyebrow at me and clears his throat. "Because the other one is full, Christian."


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Dr. Flynn crosses his legs sitting in the soft leather armchair in his office. He's searching for words, seemingly speechless following my latest revelation. He slowly uncrosses his legs again and temples his fingers in front of his chest.

"Say that again, Christian?" he finally responds hoarsely.

I roll my eyes, exasperated. I hate telling him about this shit. It's almost as bad as discussing the crack whore; back then I was the victim. Whenever Flynn asks about my current relationships I know he's looking at me as the problem.

"This past weekend I whipped my submissive for defying me. It was a punishment; a consensual act," I explain. Again.

"Why did you feel the need to punish Suzanne in such a violent way?"

"She broke one of my rules and needed to be put in her place. That's how it works. None of my paddles work on Susie… she likes pain play." He continues to stare at me. "It's not as bad as it sounds, I never leave permanent marks."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Christian. Why don't you tell me about your first experience with one of these BDSM whips," he encourages.

And there it is; we get to the heart of his curiosity. Elena. He's been stuck on this time in my life for a while now; seems to think unlocking the dynamics of our relationship will help me get past my issues. I let out a frustrated sigh and resign to play this game his way...

One evening, a few months into our relationship, I arrived at the Lincoln's home just before seven o'clock. I stripped my clothes off at the door and immediately headed to my sub room to deposit them there. I tripped on the staircase and tumbled down three or four steps. It was a grand, winding stairs made of slippery marble. Elena found me there; sprawled out on the staircase, completely nude, laughing at myself. She could tell immediately that I'd been drinking again and was not pleased in the least. I remember not caring at all that she was pissed at me. I was subconsciously hoping it meant she'd slap me around a little or fuck me even harder than usual.

She grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up to the second floor. "This has got to stop, Christian! What possesses you to drown yourself in alcohol? Your body belongs to me and I won't allow you to treat it this way!"

I'd never seen her so furious and in my inebriated state I found it amusing. I knew by then just how brutal she could be, but I also trusted her completely. Elena ordered me to lie on the bed in my sub bedroom and put my hands above my head. She proceeded to lock my wrists in steel handcuffs which she attached to the headboard. Her hand cupped my balls and massaged them gently until I groaned. Then she left, abruptly and without explanation. She stayed away for at least an hour while I watched the sun set through the only window in the room. I realized after twenty minutes or so that she did this so I'd sober up enough for us to play and the thought made me so anxious for her return. It was dark by the time I heard the door creak open. There were no lights on in the room so I couldn't see her enter.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you, pet, so we're going to have to change our plans for tonight. I'm going to punish you for coming to me drunk and you're not going to like it. If you make it through without safe wording then we'll play."

I still couldn't see her in the blackness of the room but her voice was getting closer. She was silent for a time, leaving me nervous and excited for punishment to begin. After what felt like a long time her hand grazed my inner thigh. I wondered how she could find me in the dark when I couldn't see her at all. Her hand slid slowly up my leg and finally came in contact with my cock. She gripped it tightly; making the anger she still felt towards me quite evident. She pumped my cock until it hardened in her hand and then she let go. I expected that; knew I deserved it. So I wasn't surprised when she continued the teasing. She tightened and twisted her hand up and down, working me over so good only to stop again when the pleasure was at the tipping point. It was delicious torture and I welcomed it, knowing that when she was done I was going to have the shit beaten out of me. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Oh, Mistress," I moaned as her tongue slid along my now engorged member.

"Shhh, not a sound," she warned and backed off again.

This continued for another minute or so until I was fighting hard against orgasm. That would not have gone over well with Elena in the midst of a punishment scene. When she was satisfied with the extent of her orgasm denial she stood and flipped the light switch on. I squinted from the bright bulb overhead while she unlocked my wrists.

"Get up," she hissed.

I jumped to my feet immediately, feeling more or less sober by that point. With rope she bound my hands together and I finally got the courage to look at her. Elena wore a leather body suit with a thick silver zipper that started mid thigh and ended at her cleavage. She pulled a chair over and stood on it in order to raise my arms over my head and attach the rope to an anchored hook in the ceiling. She'd used it once before when she flogged me and then sucked me off.

I already knew that this time would not be like the last. Elena disappeared into the closet and reemerged with a long strip of leather that looked firm and menacing. I wondered idly where someone might go to purchase such an item. My arms were strung up with very little give as I stood there naked in the middle of the room. I was still aroused from her fondling despite the punishment I was about to endure. Secretly I enjoyed being beaten. Sometimes she went too far and I had to struggle through the blows, but most of the time it felt good, like a cleansing of my tattered soul.

She was smiling wide and there was a sparkle in her eye as she whipped the leather strap through the air. It made a whoosh sound and I bucked my hips toward her. I was well aware of how much Elena enjoyed hitting me, during rough play and especially when I misbehaved. Coming to stand directly in front of me she stared me down, probably hoping to see fear in my eyes. She liked frightening me. Her face was inches away but she didn't touch me anywhere. I breathed in deeply and if I had not been completely immobilized I might have leaned in to kiss her. I'd finally found someone who understood me and I craved her cautious physical contact. Elena blinked first, smirking at me. She pulled the zipper of her body suit down almost to her navel and walked around to stand behind me. That was the last I saw of her until it was over.

The first strike against my skin shocked me. It felt different than other toys she'd used. After three or four blows I realized this was no toy, it was a weapon. My erection disappeared. It hurt in a way I'd experienced in my life before and tried to never think about. I thought about safe wording. I swore to myself I'd never come to her house after drinking again. I swore I'd never drink again period. But I stayed quiet. Tears leaked from my eyes; shut tight as I tried to absorb the pain. I remember being so sure that I'd have long permanent scars on my buttock and lower back. She must have let down ten strikes by the time she finished. My head hung forward and I waited to see if she would start again.

"Don't you ever drink alcohol before seeing me again. You must be of sound mind before we play and I do not appreciate having to wait around for you to sober up. If you can't control yourself I'll find another little boy who can," she spat.

I was still reeling from the pain she inflicted on my back but then I felt new searing pain on the inside. I hated disappointing her and couldn't stand the thought that she might stop playing with me. I'd had a really shitty day at school and ripped into my liquor stash the minute I got home. But I needed Elena more than anything else.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I'll never drink without your permission again. Never," I promised.

She left me hanging there while she replaced her weapon of choice back in the closet. When she stepped in front of me I thought it was to release my arms which were achy and tingly by that point. Instead, she tilted my chin up until I looked at her and then she stepped back and stripped off the black leather body suit.

"Don't look away," she instructed in a low seductive voice. "Don't make a single movement or speak a word. Don't let that beautiful cock of yours harden or I'll punish you again. You're going to learn self control, pet. I promise you." I didn't know why but I felt like she was referring to more than just my arousal. After that I kept my word. Elena broke me of my drinking habit; I didn't consume another alcoholic beverage that she hadn't given me until just a few years ago.

"We're going to try something new tonight, pet," she said stepping out of her panties. I tried to think of anything but how hot her stripping for me was, but I couldn't help it. My dick started swelling at the sight of her. I focused my thoughts of the throbbing pain on my back.

She climbed on the chair again in order to release my wrists from the rope and eye hook attached to the ceiling. I couldn't help myself; I kissed her belly when it brushed against my face.

"Don't get fresh with me, boy," she warned, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Elena ordered me to lie on the bed on my stomach. She draped a cool washcloth over my lower back and behind that soothed the lingering stinging in my skin. I felt her fingers spreading gel all over the affected areas. At first I feared I was bleeding and she was tending to my wounds, but then she announced it was aloe and I calmed down slightly. When she was done Elena wiped her hands on the washcloths and tossed them to the floor. My skin felt better and I was ready to fuck her hard. I was surprised when she bound my wrists again, behind my back this time and then made me roll over. She climbed onto the bed, one leg on either side of mine with her sex positioned so close to my cock. Having my hands tied behind my back was uncomfortable as she lowered her weight onto me, but Elena never cared about that... in fact she liked having sex with me in uncomfortable positions.

So far I'd succeeded in not showing any arousal but that was about to change. She slapped my face playfully a few times and then slipped a blindfold over my eyes. I felt myself hardening up as she rubbed her wet pussy against me. Her hands gripped my thighs and slowly she slipped me inside her.

"Like I said, we're going to try something new tonight, pet. No speaking," she said as her hips began to rock back and forth. "Remember your safe words if it becomes too intense."

I licked my lips in anticipation. I loved it when she reviewed the safety precautions because it meant I was about to experience something that would blow my mind. She started fucking herself harder on my cock. I arched my back trying to aid her by thrusting upwards each time she slammed down on me. I wished she hadn't blindfolded me so I could see her tits bouncing around. It was sweet torture to have my vision taken from me as she used my body for her own pleasure.

"Don't come," she scolded reading my mind or perhaps my body. I'd started tensing my muscles; hoping to ward off climax until she finished. It was so hard controlling the primal needs of my body. I felt the mattress dip on either side of my head and knew it was her hands. I felt a hot taut nipple brush across my lips and sucked it into my mouth greedily. It felt so good to be able to give lavish attention to her body. I wished I could somehow free my hands to grip her hips tightly as she rode me. She moaned as my mouth sucked at her breast.

"Harder, boy. Bite it," she shouted. I did as she asked, clamping down on her nipple with my teeth. It may have been too hard because she screamed and fisted her hands tightly in my hair. I let go immediately; worried I'd hurt her but then she shoved her other breast in my face and yelled, "again!"

My cock was throbbing by the time Elena called out that she was coming but miraculously I managed to obey her and keep my orgasm at bay. She gradually slowed above me, panting and moaning. She kissed my lips sweetly before breaking the intimate contact between us and padding across the room to the small desk by the door. When she returned I was thankful that she took of the blindfold. She had dressed again in the leather bodysuit but left the zipper down far enough to expose her breasts.

"Sit up," she demanded harshly. I rolled onto my side and managed to sit up with my hands still tied behind my back, my legs swung over the side of the bed. She stepped between my legs and I became eye level to her breasts.

"Kiss them," she said softer. I did as she asked; kissing each erect nipple and noticing the bite marks my teeth had left on her areolas. I really liked seeing that.

"Now for the fun part," she announced with a mischievous grin. "On your knees, pet. Rest your forehead on the mattress."

I did as she asked, wondering if I was going to be spanked. She'd already punished me and I hadn't broken any more rules. Elena's hands touched my hips and wandered all over my thighs, my behind, and finally my cock. I moaned in appreciation, needing to come so badly. The fingers on her left hand fanned out through my hair. She gripped it tightly forcing my head back as far as it would go while her other hand reached between my thighs and cupped my balls. I couldn't move at all with my head and hands restricted. The hand on my groin fondled me gently and I spread my legs further apart. The feel of her controlling my body was enough to push me to the brink. I was so close already, desperate for release.

Elena massaged my scalp with her fingers and said, "Take a deep breath, pet. I need you to relax your body." I did as she asked, filling my lungs with air and blowing it out slowly. Her hand on my balls slowed the rhythmic touches and my release fell away once again. I was hard and ridged in her hand as it wandered down my length and back. Her touch was slow and soothing, prolonging my pleasure with an elaborate buildup. When she finally let me come it would surely be explosive.

"Stay just as you are. I'm going to touch you now in a place I've wanted to take you for a long time. Try to stay relaxed as I prepare your body," she said.

I knew immediately what her plan was and I couldn't help tensing up again. She wanted to explore me in a place I couldn't imagine finding pleasure. I'd been very open to experimenting with whatever Elena wanted to do, but this was something she'd held back on for months. I continued breathing in and out while her hands fell away and returned a moment later on my behind. Her thumbs brushed down between my thighs and over the puckered skin at my anus. Back and forth she stroked my delicate skin, coaxing my muscles to unclench.

"Shhh, come on Christian, you can do this. It will please me greatly to touch you here." It caught me off guard when she used my name; it had been a long time since she'd addressed me that way. It gave me new courage to allow her to continue. Pleasing my mistress was the most important thing to me and I trusted her implicitly.

"Do it Mistress, I want it," I whispered.

Cold gel covered her finger as it circled around my entrance, readying it for her intrusion. Her other hand gripped my cock gently and began stroking me. Arousal began creeping through my groin again. Her finger pressed against me and I felt my body resisting her presence there. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as Elena's finger dipped inside. It felt wrong, humiliating, and that's what I loved about it. I wanted her to push further. More gel was added and her finger sunk in again, deeper this time. She gently caressed the interior walls while pumping my cock with her other hand. I couldn't help pushing my hips back against her hand. I was getting so turned on, the agony of needing to come returned in full force.

"Do you like this, pet?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress. So good," I breathed, rough and needy.

She withdrew her finger and I whimpered from the loss of her touch. I waited to see what she would do next, wishing she'd let me come soon. I felt something new slip inside me and it wasn't her finger. "Anal beads," she explained. "Tell me when you feel full." I could feel the second bead enter me, then the third. It was such an alien feeling, but so good at the same time. I wanted to see how much I could take. Another two beads pushed inside before I stopped her. Elena twisted the strand of plastic beads while her other hand started jerking me off harder and harder. I felt so vulnerable, on my knees, wrists tied behind my back, and the most private part of my body being violated. And it was amazing, the intensity making me crazy with need.

"Tell me when you're coming, boy. Whenever you feel it, you may come," she coaxed.

Her grip on my cock tightened and before long I was on the edge again. Groaning in pleasure, I struggled not to buck my hips against her hand and simply let her drawn me out of my shell. Quickly, the severe pleasure became unbearable and I shouted out to her that I was coming. The first wave of orgasm rolled through my groin and I was caught completely off guard when Elena tugged on the beads removing them one by one from my anus. I cried out from the unexpected feelings that overwhelmed me. I came in long hot spurts, grunting and groaning shamelessly. The pulsing of my cock and the slow withdrawal of the beads doubled the strength of my long overdue climax. When she let go of me I sagged against the bed, limp and spent.

Elena untied my hands and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. I struggled to catch my breath and recover from the unbelievable orgasm. I wished she'd stay with me but Elena never cuddled or let me hold her for long after sex. I thought the reason was partly due to my aversion to being touched, but I knew she purposely separated any emotions she might feel from our scenes.

I washed myself in the bathroom and returned to lie on the bed to wait for her. Elena was only gone about ten minutes before knocking on the door and letting herself in. She was fully dressed again in regular clothes. She held out a gift bag for me to take.

"What's this?" I asked confused. She handed me the bag and I was surprised by how heavy it was. When I opened it I saw that she'd given me a bottle of Scotch. I didn't understand why she would do that after punishing me so severely for drinking.

"It's a $600 dollar bottle of Balvenie Thirty, aged 30 years. If you bring it back to me next week, _without _breaking the seal on the bottle, then I'll let you plan our next scene."

My eyes darted from the Scotch to her face. She was serious. All I had to do was not drink any of that booze and she'd let me take the lead in our next scene. The idea fascinated me.

Dr. Flynn's brows raise and he asks, "So what did you do with the bottle?"

I smirk at the doctor, noting the pale complexion in his face from hearing my description of that scene with Elena. He's so squeamish.

I shrug my shoulders. "I told you Elena broke me of my drinking habit, but it didn't happen overnight. I drank the entire bottle the same night and Elena whipped me again the following week."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone sticking with me after such a long break between chapters. My baby is almost 4 months old now and I finally have a little time to myself each night! We know that eventually young Christian realizes he wants to do the dominating. Anyone interested in reading about Christian telling Dr. Flynn about his early days of dominating Elena?**


End file.
